30 de Noviembre
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: My Chemical Romance- Frerard100%//Drama- Romance//One-Shot //Levante mis párpados y decidí, antes de quitarme la vida, que lo último que quería que vieran mis ojos, fueras tú. -"Te amo Gerard"- pensé temblando y sin esperar un segundo mas... ¡¡PUM!.


My Chemical Romance- Frerard  
Drama- Romance  
One-Shot

Autora: AnaPansy Sora/SlasheavenAutor

"30 de Noviembre"

Ahí estoy yo. En medio de la nada que es o, más bien, fue nuestro escondite.

Esta frío, el aire gélido quema mi piel y la lluvia empapa mi ropa y traspasa mas que carne, a mis huesos llega la helada realidad.

Mis lagrimas se congelan en mis mejillas y como cristales, caen al suelo.

Tiemblo de ira, de tristeza...de remordimiento.

Estoy pasmado por lo que te hice, lloro por ti y tiemblo de miedo.

Me siento como el cielo gris que quizá podría caerme encima...melancólico, furioso y resentido.

-Dijiste que me amabas...-dije a la nada, con mi vista perdida en la nada, con mi corazón suspendido en la nada.

Lentas y nuevas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y cayeron sobre tu cuerpo ahora inerte, bañado de lluvia y tu propia sangre.

Baje mi mirada vidriosa para verte y, las muecas de dolor no se hicieron esperar, al mis ojos notarte, que aun, a pesar de estar muerto, bello y atractivo eres.

Me tiré a tu lado destrozado por mi acción.

No me importo ensuciarme con el lodo que la lluvia había creado y ni mucho menos, con el liquido rojo que corrió por tus venas.

Te abracé titilando, no sé si del frío de la lluvia que hace doler hasta los huesos ó del haberte disparado en el corazón.

Acaricié tu rostro y me acerqué hasta pegar mi frente con la tuya, como acostumbrábamos al terminar de hacer el amor. Jugué con tu nariz y mis lagrimas se confundieron con las gotas gordas, molestas y frías de agua que caían rabiosas del cielo gris y tempestuoso que podía compararse con mi perro y maldito corazón, lleno de amor por ti.

-¿Porque ya no me amas?...- Te besé suave sobre los labios, con los ojos cerrados y con la ternura que solía tener cuando estábamos tú y yo solos.- ¿Porque dejaste de amarme?.

Fría y fija, en una de mis manos se mantenía el arma la cual te arrebató la vida por mi culpa.

Me alejé solo un poco para poder verte antes de acabar con todo esto.

Recordé cuando comenzó nuestro secreto, recordé las miradas, las atenciones, las caricias, los besos que me enamoraron, que nos sedujeron como una juego adictivo que no pudimos dejar, que nos hizo caer en el pecado; recordé la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, que descubrimos nuestros cuerpos con las manos y saboreamos cada trozo de piel con la boca, recordé las veces que huíamos de todos y todo para estar juntos, recordé lo peor de todo esto, recordé aquella ocasión que me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez.

Fue un día como hoy, en un día gris, un día frío, un día lluvioso...un 30 de noviembre.

Habíamos discutido, peleamos por una trivialidad estúpida y sin sentido; afuera, el cielo parecía caerse a chorros.

-¡Detente!- saliste detrás de mi- ¡No te vayas!.

-¡Fuck you, Gerard!- Seguí mi camino sin importar que me mojara, estaba demasiado molesto para oír siquiera una palabra.

-¡Frank!...-soltaste mi nombre como un ruego.

Apreté mis puños dentro de mi suéter y agradecí que tuviera gorro al ajustármelo sobre la cabeza.

Me iría y te dejaría y, al pasar los días, lograrías hablar conmigo, accedería a escucharte, difícilmente tus disculpas me ablandarían, después de todo...te había extrañado y te necesitaba cerca, me haría un poco el difícil con el orgullo todavía herido y al no acceder rápidamente, me seducirías, mi orgullo desaparecería en cuanto tus labios estuvieran sobre mi cuello y tu nariz acariciando mi mejilla me haría querer besarte con desesperación, nos besaríamos apasionadamente y tus manos se escabullirían entre mi ropa, tendríamos sexo desenfrenado y gozaríamos el momento como los tantos otros que tuvimos, mudamente al vernos a los ojos, ambos pediríamos disculpas y al acercarnos a besarnos de nuevo, nos reconciliaríamos para olvidarnos de lo sucedido.

Pero no fue así, no fue así, ¡NO FUE ASÍ!.

-Te amo...- echaste las palabras al aire y me congele con la vista perdida sobre la calle, que no fue nada a mi parecer, mas que una mancha borrosa y gris.

Mi corazón palpitó como si intentase salirse de mi cuerpo y correr hasta tus brazos.

También te amaba, pero no quería creerlo, no quería aceptarlo...por que el amor lastimaba y no quería salir herido.

Me negué a lo que habías dicho, cegado de incredulidad estaba.

Aquella metáfora de reconciliación que había creado en mi mente, similar se materializo en ese presente...a diferencia que lo tuyo no fue seducción, fue deseo, fue necesidad, fue amor; Mi orgullo no fue lo que desapareció esa vez, si no, aquella caja escéptica donde mantenía guardado mi corazón y esa vez no fue solo sexo...fueron mas que besos, mas que caricias, hicimos el amor, me ofreciste tu corazón a cambio del mío y, al llegar al orgasmo sin antes remarcarme que me amabas sobre mis labios, te lo entregue diciéndote que yo también te amaba después de besarte.

Eso fue lo excelso de nuestra relación y por lo llegamos a esta circunstancia.

Volví a acariciarte y llore sobre ti.

Cargué la pistola nervioso y decidido, irónicamente.

Lloré corrido y en silencio mientras oía el "track crack" que me avisaba que la bala estaba lista para dispararse.

Nuevamente acaricié tu mejilla con dulzura y aspiré llorando.

Te sonreí por última vez y te regale mi último beso.

Lentamente y determinado, coloque el cañón dentro de mi boca y fije mi dedo sobre el gatillo.

Mis lagrimas caían libres, mojándome mas que la lluvia poderosa que intentaba deshacerme con sus furiosas gotas.

Apreté los ojos y saboreé la pólvora recorrer mi garganta y la sentí pasear por mis pulmones, llenándome de miedo y de un estúpido e irónico valor.

Levante mis párpados y decidí, antes de quitarme la vida, que lo último que quería que vieran mis ojos, fueras tú.

-"Te amo Gerard"- pensé temblando y sin esperar un segundo mas...

¡¡PUM!!.

Me levante agitado, sudado y asustado, lagrimeaba lleno de pánico, tratando de enfocar mi mirada y entender donde me encontraba.

Mis ojos corrían de un lado para otro examinando entre la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna.

-¿Frank?...- oí mi nombre en la lejanía, una luz se encendió iluminando el lugar, disipando el negro azulado que había reinado haciéndome morir de miedo.

Era una habitación de dormir, era donde tú y yo veníamos para estar juntos, y estaba sobre la cama donde habíamos hecho el amor una y otra vez.

¿Había sido un sueño?...¡¿TODO FUE UN SUEÑO?!.

-¿Frank?- esta vez voltee y mi corazón se hizo pequeño.

¡Eras tu!, ¡Dios!, Eras tú y estabas vivo!.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en ti, llenándose de lagrimas, adorante al ver tus ojos soñolientos verme preocupado.

Me abracé por tu cuello y te apreté con fuerza confirmando que eras tú, que tenias calor corporal, que estabas vivo, vivo y a mi lado, conmigo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo...- me abrazaste y me besaste sobre el cuello para calmarme.

Un par de "sob's" eran mi único sonido, y las lagrimas desbordaban de mis ojos apretados.

-Esta todo bien, Frankie...solo fue una pesadilla- te oí susurrar sobre mi oído y el corazón se me desbordo por la dulzura de tus palabras; No había sido solo una "pesadilla", te había asesinado.

Me alejé y te vi con mis ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos y mi nariz rosada, levante mi mano acariciando tu mejilla, buscando perdón con mi tan vana -y como la sentía- sucia caricia.

Me sonreíste y te acercaste a besarme sobre los labios. Fue un beso suave y rápido.

Si te hubieras enterado de cual había sido mi sueño, no me habrías besado.

Una lagrima gorda y pesada cayo haciéndose larga en mi mejilla.

-Perdóname, Gerard...- mi cerviz se movió al pasar duramente la saliva amarga que había retenido- ¡Perdóname!- susurre esta vez, abrazándote de nuevo y más lagrimas como la última, surcaron mis mejillas.

-No hay nada por lo qué perdonarte...- una de tus manos acarició tiernamente mi cabello y la otra me apretó hacia ti mientras tu aliento rozaba mi frente.- Lo que haya pasado en tu sueño no me lo hiciste a mi, fue al temor que aterroriza tu corazón...

Levante mi mirada hacia ti y me pregunte, ¿Como era que fueras tan benigno conmigo, cuando en mi subconsciente te había traicionado?.

-Te amo...-dijiste, al parecer, por leer mis expresiones.- Nunca dudes de ello...nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Y, entonces fue que comprendí tus palabras y entendí mi "sueño".

Mi temor más grande era que dejaras de amarme y quedarme sin ti; Y después de esto, me di cuenta que nunca sería así.

Por que tu "te amo" fue tan poderoso y penetrante como la primera vez que me lo dijiste.

Fin.

Notas finales:

El fic lo hice en un día gris, un día melancolico y lluvioso...un 30 de Noviembre (e de ahi el nombre y el hambiente xDDD!!); sip..que él dia fuera asi, me inspiro para este one-shot

Please Dejadme Reviews! un saludo o algo!...

See ya around guys!

Atte. Sora o AnaPansy!, ke mas da!, soy la mismoa u.u


End file.
